The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:                (a) Refined, 3-5 lobed “maple-shaped” leaves of a black-purple color and relatively smooth margins which combined compliments the landscape;        (b) Medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their red, white and pink colored, heavily streaked and speckled petals (on both sides);        (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open for at least one to two days;        (d) The plant being small to medium-sized but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and        (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least −30 degrees Fahrenheit.        